


The Things We Do For Love

by i_am_aok



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_aok/pseuds/i_am_aok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian hears everything Mickey says to Terry after coming out at the Alibi and asks him about it. During and post 4x11, some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Love

Ian barely has time to process what had just happened or how badly his ribs hurt before he hears Mickey yelling, “guess what we’ve been doing daddy? WE’VE BEEN FUCKING!” Ian’s breath grew shallow as he looked around to see if anyone understood what the fuck was going on. Seriously, he thought to himself, what the fuck was going on?? Not only had Mickey come out to everyone at The Alibi, but now he was screaming to Terry at the top of his lungs the details of their sex life. Ian stood in silence trying to figure out what the hell had happened to Mickey after he left. Ian had given up the idea of Mickey coming out and when he told him he was leaving that night, it wasn’t a bluff. He was done being anyone’s mistress and he was done trying to make Mickey into something he wasn’t. Apparently, Mickey wasn’t done showing Ian that Mickey was going to surpass his expectations.

Terry grumbles back, but all Ian can do is focus on Mickey as he continued to shout, “I take it! He gives it to me good and hard and I fucking like it!” Ian stares in confusion at the young thug. Good and hard and he likes it? Mickey rarely even said things like that to Ian unless his dick was inside him. Ian can’t even identify his emotions as he sees Mickey violently humping the cop car with handcuffs on his wrists, until he hears “I suck his dick! I fuckin’ love it!” and Ian can’t help but let a laugh escape his mouth.

All Mickey can think is fuck him, fuck him, fuck him and before he knows it, he’s telling his dad things he struggles to even think to himself. “I suck his dick! I fuckin’ love it!” he growls with as much anger and strength as he can muster not giving a fuck who hears him as long as his words are burrowing into his dad’s mind and considering his reaction, his words were working. Fuck him. Terry wasn’t going to hold his sexuality over him anymore, not when Ian made him feel so good, so safe, and so happy. Mickey was done letting Terry scare him into being something he was not, no matter the price. He’s been to juvie before, he will go again if it means that he will get visits from a certain redhead with a shit eating grin. 

As they haul Terry away, Mickey doesn’t even care about the consequences for himself. Terry is going back to jail and Mickey showed Ian how important he was to him. Mickey wasn’t standing across the room, powerless, unable to spit out “go” after his “don’t.” Mickey was doing something, finally freeing himself from the shackles of his father, the South Side, and everything else in his life. Except Ian, he never wanted to free himself from Ian. No matter how hard he tried to push him away, Mickey always wanted Ian close.

Through some stroke of luck, Mickey is walking toward Ian a free man, although covered in blood and snow. Ian looks at him, not quite sure how to react as Mickey leans against the car opposite Ian. Before they can even speak, Mickey’s uncles walk slowly up to them and Ian can see the wheels turning in Mickey’s head, knowing that neither of them are up for another brawl.

“Gay, huh?” his uncle asks as the other one just sits there with a dumbass grin on his face. Mickey doesn’t even respond, hoping that without Terry around the two fucking idiots wouldn’t have the balls to do anything other than talk shit. They continue on without comment and Mickey quickly looks at Ian and then looks away. “Think I broke half a fuckin’ tooth,” he says because even though it’s usually Ian that’s the talkative one, Mickey knows that he needs to start this conversation for his own peace of mind. 

Always knowing what Mickey needs, Ian takes a sip out of a flask before passing it to Mickey, adding “yeah, my ribs don’t feel too good.” Ian carefully watches Mickey, aware of the million thoughts that are going through his mind even though he’s not voicing any of them aloud. Ian decides one more push couldn’t hurt considering the circumstances leading up to this very moment. “So you really came out, huh?”

Mickey stares him dead in the eye before flippantly replying, “doesn’t mean I’m gonna wear a fuckin’ dress or anything.” Almost immediately, Ian fires back, “nobody fuckin’ asked you to.” Mickey feels instantly better, until he notices a glimmer in Ian’s eye as he looks him up and down. Mickey almost growls what the fuck are you looking at, but before he can Ian adds, “though you do have really nice legs.” A slow smile grows across Mickey’s face and he can feel the warmth building inside him, “you’re a fuckin’ dick” which basically means “I love you” in Milkovich. 

Laughter bubbles out of Ian barely caring about the pulses of pain coming from his ribs, “oh fuck” he laughs, clutching his bruised body. He hears Mickey laughing too, “that’s what you get” and he knew they would be just fine. Mickey’s smile drops and Ian can tell that Mickey isn’t feeling as sure as he was, but Ian knows things are different now. He gets up, puts his arm around Mickey and kisses the top of his head. As he backs away, he looks at Mickey’s exhausted, blood covered face and Ian takes a deep breath. “Let’s go home, yeah?” He asks Mickey and Mickey nods in agreement. 

As they start to walk down the alley and back to the Gallagher house Mickey can tell that Ian has something on his mind. “What’s up, Gallagher? Just spit it out already,” he says, catching Ian off guard.

“What’re you talking about, Mick?” Ian replies.

“I can tell something’s going on in that ginger fucking head of yours, so just say it already.” 

“Uhhh… I don’t know if now is really the right time to talk about it. Not sure if you’re really going to be in the mood for what I’m thinking about.”

“my mood? My mood’s always the fuckin’ same. Jesus, what the fuck?”

“Well… I just keep thinking about what you said,” Ian whispers, knowing that Mickey still won’t know what he’s talking about.

“What? That I’m a big ol’ mo? Look, you said you were going to leave and-” Mickey starts before Ian cuts him off.

“- no, not that part. Uhh.. the ‘he gives it to me good and hard and I fucking like it’ part. Like you barely even tell me shit like that and it’s only when we fuck drunk off our asses. What the fuck made you say all that shit to your dad?”

Mickey stops walking and looks at Ian. Ian is looking at him with those big innocent eyes, genuinely curious about Mickey’s motivation for that conversation. The truth of the matter was that once he had said he was gay, he really did feel free. He knows what he likes and it doesn’t make him a bitch. He was tired of other people trying to make him feel that way. Terry had reacted exactly like Mickey knew he would and the only thing Mickey could do to hurt him the way he had hurt Mickey for all these years was to tell him the truth. He starts laughing and says, “because fuck Terry Milkovich that’s why.”

Ian nods, understanding what Mickey means and asks, “ok, well, now I guess my question is, how can I get you to say more of that shit to me?”

“Shit, Gallagher, you’re really killing me tonight, aren’t you?” Mickey says as Ian starts to move closer and closer to him. Mickey can feel the intensity heighten as Ian backs him against the wall of the alley. 

“All I’m saying is that I was standing there scared out of my mind that you were getting arrested and you decided to start telling your dad how much you love sucking my dick and all I wanted to do was get on you right then and there.”

“Ian, it’s not like you didn’t already know that shit,” Mickey mumbles, breaking their eye contact. Ian hasn’t even touched him yet, but he is just close enough that Mickey starts feeling tightness in his pants.

“Tell me again. Tell me more,” Ian says, moving his hand up to Mickey’s face so that eye contact wasn’t a choice, but a requirement. He knows that Mickey would want to fight this, but he also knows that he still needs to hear the things that Mickey has refused to say for so many years. Now was the time, now was their time and Ian didn’t want to wait a second longer so he moved closer to lick and suck on Mickey’s neck.

Mickey moans, “fuckk, what do you want me to say? That I fucking love when you do that? That your tongue can work magic, ughhh, I swear to God it can.” Ian works his neck and moves his hand slowly down Mickey’s body and inside his pants.

“Yeah, Mick, tell me more. Keep going,” Ian palms Mickey’s rock hard dick while sucking and kissing the sensitive spots on Mickey’s neck.

“You’re so fucking hot, sometimes I get hard just looking at you. You know exactly what I like, uhh like riiiight there,” Mickey whimpers as Ian sucks his earlobe, gently pressing down with his teeth at the same time as he switches from slow, steady jerks, to quick and hard ones.

Ian feels his own dick getting hard the more Mickey talks. “This is so hot, you’re so fucking hot,” he says as he pulls away from Mickey’s neck so that he could look him in the eyes again, “now, I’m gonna suck your dick, but I swear to God if you stop talking for any reason other than you’re about to cum, I’ll leave you with the worst case of blue balls you’ve ever seen.” Ian drops to his knees, and starts sucking before Mickey could even argue.

Mickey doesn’t know what to say, he looks down at Ian with a mouthful of his dick. Ian doesn’t take Mickey’s dick out, but he does stop sucking and quirks an eyebrow up at Mickey silently daring him to continue. “Fuck it,” he exhales and Ian resumes swirling his tongue around the head as his hand moves up and down the shaft, “I love it when you suck me off and jerk me at the same time, yeah, yeah, like that. I jerk off more to the idea of you doing that than any porn, fuck, Jesus, you look so good. And yeah, oh god fuckk I don’t even know what you do to my balls but oh my god it feels so good.” Mickey can’t even stop once he’s started because Ian is sucking cock like a pro and there’s no way in hell he’s going to chance him stopping.

Ian continues to move swiftly, listening to Mickey and growing harder and harder, feeling ecstatic and scared that this whole thing was actually a dream. Mickey continues between moans and Ian moves one hand down to his own neglected dick, knowing that neither of them will last much longer. 

“Yeah, Ian, just like that, oh yeah, when my dick hits the back of your throat, ughhh fuckk” Mickey moans as he thrusts his hand into Ian’s hair, “oh god, fuckkk I’m gonna cum.” Mickey convulses into Ian and Ian sucks down taking everything Mickey has to give. Ian gives himself two more jerks and he grabs Mickey’s leg as he rides out his own orgasm.

Mickey slides down the wall to sit next to Ian, both spent from a long fucking day and a great fucking night. He looks at Ian, both of them smiling at each other and Mickey softly puts both of his hands on Ian’s face and pulls him in for a gentle kiss. He pulls away, looks deep into Ian’s eyes, and says, “shit, the things I do for you.” They both laugh, get up and as they start to walk home, Mickey grabs Ian’s hand in his, knowing that things are different now.


End file.
